The Muses
by theultimateshipper
Summary: Okay, once titled All About You, now it's a series on different songs. What I think about them, not what actually went down. [[Walk in the Sun should be done by 10.12]]
1. All About You

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Dougie. That's why he can be in two places at once. C'mon people, really. None of it is mine... I wish it was...

AN: Okay, so this is a Poynter/Jones ficcage. For those of you who are really out of tune with the whole McFly fan-verse, this is a slash fiction between the bassist, Dougie Poynter and guitarist Danny Jones. I don't care what anyone else says, I think they would make an amazing couple... if they were gay. But you never know... have you seen the 'Silence Is A Scary Sound' music video? Some Poynter/Jones stuff going on there... hehe, anyway, on with the story.

_

* * *

It's all about you, It's all about you baby..._

Dougie was sitting in his room, staring at the wall. Tom was out with his girl, Harry was in his room playing drums and Danny... actually, he didn't know where Danny was. Flopping down on his bed, he looked up at his ceiling. Blink posters covered the white. Dougie blinked back tears that had suddenly come to the surface. He had gotten those posters with him... He stood up quickly on his bed, wobbling slightly at the unevenness of the surface. He tore down the posters, crumpling them up into small, compacted balls. He got down onto the floor and swung open the door, going to throw them away... actually, he could burn them. Going into the kitchen, he started up the stove, smiling slightly as the blue-white of the flame came on. He was just about to touch the corner of the posters to the flame when Danny came in. Dougie looked up into Danny's eyes, and looked back down at the posters he used to cherish in his hand. He continued moving them closer to the flame when Danny's hand grabbed his own.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?! D'you want to burn down the entire house?!" Danny said, trying to pry the paper from Dougie's hands. Dougie looked up at Danny with cold eyes.

"I don't give a damn, okay?!" Dougie yelled, startling Danny, "Let go!"

"No!" Danny said, turning off the stove and finally getting the wad of paper away from him. "What is this anyway?" he uncrumpled the paper and saw the familiar name. "Dougie, why are you burning your Blink posters?" he asked, lowering his voice as if someone else was listening, "you love them."

"Not anymore," he said, taking the posters from Danny and throwing the in the trash bin. He turned his back to the other boy, feeling tears come to the surface again. God, he was getting emotional.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, and Dougie shivered from the way he said it. Like he cared.

"Y-yes," he said, but his voice wavered. He heard rustling behind him and Danny's voice was closer.

"Don't lie, Doug," he said, sighing.

Dougie wiped away tears. He wouldn't understand... "I...I'm not," he said, but again his voice wavered. He heard more rustling and arms wrapped around him. Dougie stood stiff in shock. What was happening?

"Dougie," Danny whispered in his ear. Dougie shivered again. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, it wasn't right... "Dougie, please tell the truth."

Dougie relaxed a little, and sighed. There was no use lying to Danny, he could see through all of his best lies. "Just some trouble," he said. No way would he tell Danny that _he_ was the cause of all this trouble. That every time that Danny would smile at a random bird on the street, Dougie felt a little worse inside, that it felt like his heart was breaking.

"Trouble?" Danny pulled away and Dougie missed the warmth. He turned around, and saw Danny looking down at his hands, almost embarrassed. He looked up, and Dougie gave him a reassuring smile, even though he was the one that really needed it. Danny cocked his head to one side like a confused puppy.

"Any chance you'll tell me what this trouble is?" he asked, smiling slightly. Even the simplest smile gave Dougie a natural high, and he loved it. He loved him and he knew it. But it didn't change the fact that Danny was completely straight and the fact that Dougie was gay. It took 17 years to realise it, but Dougie couldn't deny it.

"Just trouble, okay?" he said, going around the bar and sitting in one of the stools. He laid his head on the cool surface of the counter and closed his eyes. Danny slipped up next to him and sat in the stool next to him.

"I'll tell you some of my troubles, okay? Maybe you'll want to tell me then..." Danny trailed off. Dougie wanted to look up at him, but he felt like he couldn't do so without a) crying, b) attacking him or c) running off to his room.

"I like this person, okay?" Danny started, and Dougie listened, "they're amazing. Funny, talented, charismatic and sexy as hell..."

"Well what's the problem?" he asked. Danny could get any girl he wanted, and he had done so several times.

"I'm not so sure that they feel the same way." Dougie chanced a look up, and Danny was looking out the window opposite them, his eyes glistening. Danny looked down at him, and Dougie smiled, even though his heart was breaking.

"Well, then she's a bloody idiot," Dougie said, looking out the window.

"It's not a she, Doug," he said, putting his head down on the counter. Wait, had he just said...

"It's not?" Dougie asked in a small voice. "Well, then he's a bloody idiot." Who would turn down Danny?

"Oh, so now you're calling yourself names, huh?" Danny looked up at him, a smiled working its way across his face. Dougie looked at him, his brows furrowing. Danny frowned, then got up quickly. "God Doug, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." he said, going through the kitchen. Dougie sprung up from his chair and grabbed Danny's hand.

"No, don't go," he said, holding his hand tightly. "Please, don't go."

Danny looked at his hand interlocked with Dougie's, and looked up at him confused. "What? I thought..."

"Well, you think too much," Dougie said, hesitantly putting his arms around Danny's tall, lanky frame. Danny was stiff for a moment, but returned the gesture.

"Dougie...?" Danny asked. Dougie looked up.

"Mhm?" he asked, smiling.

"May I have this dance?" Danny asked, pulling away.

"There's no music!" Dougie said.

"So?" he said, bowing and offered his hand. Dougie raised an eyebrow, but took his hand...

Tom came home a little while later to see Danny and Dougie, dancing slowly to no music. 'It's about bloody time,' he thought, going up the stairs quietly.

_Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you..._

* * *

A/N 2: Love it? Hate it? Want to hit me with a sharp cow? Leave it in a review. 


	2. Too Close For Comfort

A/N: I couldn't resist! Here's another installment, based on _Too Close For Comfort._

_Disclaimer: Get used to it peeps, I own everything BUT McFly._

* * *

"Kayla, wait!" Danny called out, running after the retreating frame. The girl in front of him stopped in her tracks, allowing Danny to catch up with her. "Kayla, Kayla, don't leave, please don't," he pleaded, taking a hold of her arm. She wrenched her arm away.

"No," she said, turning to face him. Tears stained her cheeks, and bags under her eyes told that she had not slept well the past few days.

"Kayla, please! She didn't mean anything, I swear!" Danny said, trying to wipe away the tears from her face.

"Did I mean anything?" Kayla said, pushing his hand away and wiping her eyes, smearing her mascara.

Danny had a pained look on his face. "Are you kidding? You mean everything to me Kayla! Why would you think that you didn't?"

"Danny, the fact that you can brush off sleeping with a girl being no big deal is very troubling..."

"But you know how I feel about you!"

"Do I? It seems lately, Danny, you haven't cared a bit. I mean, I know you have something against waiting until marriage, but please respect me!" Kayla said, her voice rising.

"Kayla! I do respect you..."

"No!" she yelled, startling Danny. "No, you don't..."

They stood in silence for a moment, Danny looking at his hand, which held a sheet of paper.

"Kayla..." he said, trying to catch her gaze. "Kayla, listen. I care for you. So much, it hurts when you're mad at me..."

"Danny... I hurt when you sleep with someone, then brush it off as nothing. At least admit you were wrong! Own up to it, you need to not blame things on the fact that they're no big deal!" she begins to cry, tears reflecting in her eyes. She begins to back up, shaking her head, "I can't take this, Danny! I tried... I tried to understand, but I can't!" Choked sobs escaped her lips.

Danny's mouth moved wordlessly. Kayla shook her head and turned around, heading off to anywhere besides here.

"Kayla!" strangled sobs escaped the boy's lips. She turned around questioningly. He ran up to her, and hands her the piece of paper. "I... I'm sorry." he said, knowing it won't be good enough. He stands there, watching the back retreating. Tears come to his eyes as he thinks, '_I had to let her go._'

_And everything I feel for you  
I wrote down on one piece of paper  
The one in your hand  
You won't understand  
How much it hurts to let you go_


	3. Obviously

A/N: Yeah, I know it's probably not the best, but I had this annoying little plot bunny that just _refused _to leave until I wrote it. Here ya go!

_Disclaimer: Is it necessary? I own nothing._

* * *

"Hey, _Lizard King, _out of the way!" someone shouted, pushing a boy of fourteen out of the way as a clique of girls passed. He rolled his eyes and looked after the girls.

"Out of your league, mate," a boy shook his head, "Doug, you should go for someone more like… Molly." He gestured to a girl in horn-rimmed glasses sitting quietly at a table.

"No, dude, Mariah'll go for me, wait and see," Dougie said confidently, grinning. He followed the girls, his friend shaking his head.

"H-hey Mariah," Dougie said to the lead girl in the clique. She looked at him, then at a friend, raising her eyebrows questioningly. Her friend whispered, "Dougie Poynter, the "Lizard King"." She used air quotes around the last two words.

"Oh, you're the one that gave that _lovely _pet to my brother," Mariah said, grinning somewhat forcefully. Dougie nodded, smiling. "Well, what do you want?" she asked sweetly.

"Er, well…" he said, looking around at her friends, "…I was just… er, I was wondering…"

"Spit it out!" one of the crowd called, and laughter followed.

"Well, would you like to, er, go to the cinema this weekend?" he asked, trying to avoid the crowd's gaze.

"Oh…" she said, looking at him in something like pity, "…I'm sorry, hun, but I've…"

"…She's got me, _Grunger." _Dougie looked up to see a very tall, and scary-looking guy. Mariah smiled up at him as he kissed her.

"Oh, my bad, I'm sorry, I'll, I'll just go," he turned around to get away from the laughter.

Dougie sat down next to his friend, who was smirking. "What did I say mate? She's out of your league."

_'Cause obviously,  
She's out of my league  
But how can I win  
She keeps draggin' me in and  
I know I never will be good enough for her._


	4. Broccoli

A/N: Okay, I might write one of these every day until I've written out all of their songs... whaddya think?

_Disclaimer: Why would I want to own a song called 'Broccoli'? Gross, man._

* * *

"I'm sorry hun, but I can't come out tonight," a voice on the other end of the telephone said. Danny sighed.

"It's okay Rhea, I'll just plan on seeing you later?" he asked.

"Uhm, yeah," she said, whispering something to someone on her end, "talk to you later."

"Same here," Danny said into the dial tone. Going back towards the table, he put the dishes back away and sighed once more. His mobile rang and he answered.

"Hey, mate, how'd it go with Rhea?" a boy's voice asked.

"Oh, Nate!" he said, frantically thinking up something to say, "it went great o' course!"

"So, did you get lucky?" Danny could almost hear the smirking in his voice.

"No, dude, but it'll happen eventually," he threw away the dishes he had worked to prepare.

"C'mon man, people are gonna start thinking you're a fruit or something if you don't get lucky at least _once_." Danny groaned. That was the last thing he needed.

"Well, that won't happen," Danny said, "I've got to go, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Why?!" Danny slumped into a chair and put his face in his hands. "What's wrong with me? Can't she just come over for bloody tea?"

"Well, no one wants bloody tea," Danny's younger sister said. He threw a dishtowel at her and she ran off, yelling "Mum! Danny's hurt me!"

"Fantastic," Danny groaned.

_I should have known much better  
But it's so hard I can't forget her  
She keeps playing me around  
But I'm trying to impress her  
She puts me under so much pressure  
And I just wanted her to let me know she cares…_


	5. I've Got You

A/N: Another installment. The whole 'one chapter a day' thing fell through, but alas, I will always return to this story because, let's face it, it's too much fun.

_Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, or I've Got You, or the horrible redition done by that girl in Just My Luck._

* * *

"Dougie, what's wrong?" a teenage girl asked through the phone, only to be met with racked sobs.

"He... he left, Jordan," he managed to reply.

"Who left, Dougs?"

"Dad."

Jordan's heart sunk. "I'll be right over."

* * *

Answering the door, Dougie attempted to wipe away the tears. "It's all my fault, Jordan, I shouldn't have even gone to those auditions..."

"Don't be ridiculous," she sighed, pulling him into a hug, "you didn't do anything wrong, don't you dare say you did," she whispered into his ear.

Dougie shook his head minimally. "It's all coz I got into McFly..."

Jordan gasped. "Why didn't you tell me that?!" she pulled back from him.

"Coz I'm not accepting it."

"Like hell you aren't. Doug, you can't blame yourself for your dad's incredibly stupid decision. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opporitunity. You have to take it."

"But it's all..."

"No, it's not," Jordan said again, "now, I'll just put it on a tape recorder so when you're feeling ridiculous like this, you can play it. Better yet, repeat after me..."

"Jordan, this isn't gonna help..."

"Just repeat, 'I'm Dougie Poynter, and I'm big news!'" Jordan smiled.

"I don't want to say that " Dougie laughed despite himself.

"Well, you _are _big news. Banners will be held up at your concerts with sayings such as 'I LOVE YOU, DOUGIE!' and 'Dougie, Show Us Your Poynter!' I think that's pretty damn big news."

"'Show us your poynter?" he laughed again. "Horrible, Jordan, just horrible."

"Hey, least I got you to smile," she grinned. "Why don't you come over to my house? We can have a Back To The Future marathon, Mr. McFly, while inhaling the ice cream my mum keeps in the freezer."

"Thank goodness I've got you," he said, "otherwise, I'd be hopeless."

"For sure," she nodded, "but no matter what, I'll be there for you."

"I know," Dougie grinned.

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour feels much longer  
Yeah when I got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together._

_

* * *

_A/N2: See that little button that says 'Go'? If you do, you will win ten million dollars... c'mon, click it, you know you want to! 


End file.
